interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls B2
Imagine:B2.PNG IO ES LE PRIME CELLULA DE TRA. :en: I AM THE FIRST CELL OF TRA. :no: JEG ER DEN FØRSTE CELLEN I TRA. :pt: Eu sou a primeira célula de Tra. :ra: Io soi la prima cellula de Tra. :sv: Jag är den första cellen i Tra. :le: Io es le prime celule de Tro. LE PROGRAMMA ES COMO UN CAMPO DE INTELLIGENTIA E INTENTION. :en: THE PROGRAM IS LIKE A FIELD OF INTELLIGENCE AND INTENTION. :no: PROGRAMMET ER SOM ET FELT AV INTELLIGENS OG INTENSJON. :pt: O programa é como um campo de inteligência e intenção. :ra: Le programma est como un campo de intelligentia et intention. :sv: Programmet är som ett fält av intelligens och intention. :le: Le programe es komo un kampe de inteligencie ed intencion. MA UBI ES QUE ON TROVA LE PROGRAMMATOR? :en: BUT WHERE DOES ONE FIND THE PROGRAMMER? :no: MEN HVOR FINNER EN PROGRAMEREREN? :pt: Mas onde é que se encontra o programador? :ra: Ma ubi est que on trova le programmator? :sv: Men var finns programmeraren? :le: Ma ubi es ke on trova le programatore? IN OMNE CELLULA ES LE CODICE DE DNA. :en: IN EVERY CELL IS THE DNA CODE. :no: I HVER CELLE ER DNA KODEN. :pt: Em cada célula está o código do DNA. :ra: In omne / cata cellula est le codice de DNA. :sv: I varje cell finns DNA koden. :le: In omne celule es le kodice de DNA. MA LE CAMPO ES NON MATERIAL, COMO LE CAMPO MAGNETIC. :en: BUT THE FIELD IS NON MATERIAL, LIKE THE MAGNETIC FIELD. :no: MEN FELTET ER IKKE-MATERIELT, SLIK SOM DET MAGNETISKE FELTET. :pt: Mas o campo é imaterial, como o campo magnético. :ra: Ma le campo est immaterial, como le campo magnetico. :sv: Men fältet är icke-materiellt, så som det magnetiska fältet. :le: Ma le kampe es imaterial, komo le kampe magnetik. ASSI! IO ES PRIME CELLULA. :en: SO! I AM THE FIRST CELL. :no: SÅ! JEG ER FØRSTE CELLE. :pt: Portanto / assim, eu sou a primeira célula! :ra: Assi, io soi la prima cellula! :sv: Så! Jag är den första cellen. :le: Asi, io es le prime celule! IO ESSEVA DUO MEDIE CELLULAS, SPERMA E OVO. :en: I WAS TWO HALF CELLS, SPERMA AND OVO. :no: JEG VAR TO HALV CELLER, SPERMA OG OVO. :pt: Eu era as duas metades de uma célula, spermatozóide e óvulo. :ra: Io esseva las duas medietates de una cellula, spermatozoon et ovulo. :sv: Jag var två halva celler, Sperma och Ovo. :le: Io era du medie celules, Spermo ed Ova. NUNC IO ES UN SOL INDIVIDUO, QUE SIGNIFICA QUE IO NON POTE ESSER DIVIDITE. :en: NOW I AM ONE INDIVIDUAL, WHICH MEANS THAT I AM INDIVISIBLE. :no: NÅ ER JEG ETT INDIVID, HVILKET BETYR AT JEG IKKE KAN BLI DELT OPP. :pt: Agora eu sou um único indivíduo, o que significa que não posso ser (considerado) dividido. :ra: Nunc io soi un solo individuo, lo que significa que non poteo esser (considerato) dividito. :sv: Nu är jag en individ, som betyder att jag inte kan delas. :le: Nunc io es un sol individue, lo ke signifika ke io non pote eser dividite. MA, PARADOXALMENTE, MI MANIERA DE REPRODUCER ES DIVIDER ME IN DUO NOVE CELLULAS. :en: BUT PARADOXICALLY MY METHOD OF PROCREATION IS TO DIVIDE MYSELF INTO TWO NEW CELLS. :no: MEN TVERT IMOT: MIN MÅTE Å REPRODUSERE PÅ ER Å DELE MEG OPP I TO NYE CELLER. :pt: Mas, paradoxalmente, meu modo de reprodução consiste em dividir-me em duas novas células. :ra: Ma, paradoxalmente, mi maniera de reproducer est divider me in duas novas cellulas. :sv: Men tvärt emot: Mitt sätt att reproducera är att dela mig i två nya celler. :le: Ma, paradoxalemente, mi maniera de reproducer es divider me a in du nove celules. AMBE LE NOVES SERA IO. :en: BOTH THE NEW ONES BECOME ME. :no: BEGGE DE NYE BLIR MEG. :pt: Ambas as novas (células) serão eu. :ra: Ambas las novas (cellulas) seran io. :sv: De båda nya blir Jag. :le: Ambe le noves sera io. NOS NOS DIVIDE E REPRODUCE IN MILLIONES. :en: WE DIVIDE AND REPRODUCE IN THE MILLIONS. :no: VI DELER OSS OG REPRODUSERER OSS I MILLIONER. :pt: Nós nos dividimos e reproduzimos aos milhões. :ra: Nos nos dividemos et reproducemos in milliones. :sv: Vi delar oss och reproducerar oss i millioner. :le: Nos nos divide e reproduce in miliones. NOS ES OMNES IO. :en: WE ARE ALL I. :no: VI ER ALLE JEG. :pt: Nós todos somos eu. :ra: Nos totos somos io. :sv: Vi är alla Jag. :le: Nos totes son io. E INTRA ME ES LE PROGRAMMA PRO FACER LE NOVE TROLL, TRA. :en: AND WITHIN ME IS THE PROGRAM FOR MAKING THE NEW TROLL, TRA. :no: OG INNE I MEG ER PROGRAMMET FOR Å LAGE DET NYE TROLLET, TRA. :pt: E dentro de mim está o programa para fazer a nova troll, Tra. :ra: Et intra me est le programma pro facer la nova troll, Tra. :sv: Och inne i mig finns programmet som skapar det nya trollet, Tra. :le: Ed intra me es le programe pro facer le nove trole, Tro. TRAPA E TRAMA NON ES MULTO INTELLIGENTE. :en: TRAPA OG TRAMA ARE NOT VERY INTELLIGENT. :no: TRAPA OG TRAMA ER IKKE SÆRLIG INTELLIGENTE. :pt: Trapa e Trama não são muito inteligentes. :ra: Trapa et Trama non son multo intelligentes. :sv: Trapa och Trama är inte särskilt intelligenta. :le: Trapo e Trama non son multo inteligente. LOR REPRODUCTION NON REQUIRE SCIENTIA. :en: THEIR REPRODUCTION DOES NOT REQUIRE SCIENCE. :no: DERES FORMERING KREVER IKKE VITENSKAP. :pt: A reprodução deles não exige ciência. :ra: Lor reproduction non require scientia. :sv: Deras fortplantning kräver ingen vetenskap. :le: Lor reprodukcion non rekuire sciencie. IL ES MERAVILIOSE COMO LE PROGRAMMA SE DISPLICA IN PRODUCER LE NOVE TROLL, TRA. :en: IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE HOW THE PROGRAM DEVELOPS IN PRODUCING THE NEW TROLL, TRA. :no: DET ER VIDUNDERLIG Å SE HVORDAN PROGRAMMET UTFOLDER SEG I Å PRODUSERE DET NYE TROLLET, TRA. :pt: É maravilhoso como o programa se desdobra produzindo a nova troll, Tra. :ra: Il est meravilioso como le programma se displica in_producer / producendo la nova troll, Tra. :sv: Det är märkligt att se hur programmet kan utveckla sig och tillverka det nya trollet, Tra. :le: Il es meraviliose komo le programe se displika in producer le nove trole, Tro.